Hunted, Haunted, Hated
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: HR-Melanie Autumn is the type of person who likes to be ignored-She's practically a nobody in the town she'd lived in her whole life, but it's somewhat easier that way. Until she meets Hannibal Lecter. Sometimes you can't live being invisible. Hannibal/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hunted, Haunted, Hated**

_**A/N: I actually wrote this a while ago, before I had heard of FanFiction, and after a little revising, I decided to post it. It starts off a little slow, so bear with me. I LOVE LOVE LOVE Hannibal Lecter! Heehee. I am working on another based off of Hannibal, but this is based off of Hannibal Rising. (Gaspard Ulliel makes eating flesh sexy!) Hope you like the story! :) Rated M for Violence, Language and Future Lemons! xD**_

**_Pretend all of the events in the movie happened in present time, okay? Sorry if you don't like that, it's just easier to write ;)_**

**Chapter 1**

"Melanie Autumn?"

"Here," I said quietly, deeply focused on my drawing.

"Melanie?" He asked again.

"Hey freak!" Someone shouted out.

I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"Hey now," Our First Hour Biology Teacher, Mr. Keith warned.

I put more pressure on the pencil, making the outlines of the flames on the butterfly's wings darker.

"Alright, class!" Mr. Keith clapped his hands together, making me jump. "We have a great treat today."

_Oh joy._ I went back to my drawing, ignoring him.

"We each will be dissecting a squirrel's heart." A couple girls "_ewed_" and guys laughed. "Now, we have a special guest that just recently began attending Johns Hopkins Medical School down in Baltimore and he's going to be teaching the class for the next couple of weeks. I want everyone to be on their best behavior when he gets here."

He sat at his desk and ignored the class while they began talking.

I squinted my eyes to draw tiny patterns on the black butterfly. When I was almost done I looked up to see the time and realized Mr. Keith was gone. _Okay, then._

I grabbed my pen and traced the outline of my drawing before someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and looked up to see Brian, his friend Cale and his girlfriend Charlotte.

"Watcha drawing?" Cale asked sarcastically.

I ground my teeth together and went back to my drawing before a hand reached out a grabbed it, making the pen run a line cross the page. "Hey!" I stood up and my idiotic class went _"oooh…"_

Brian looked at it and raised an eyebrow. Brian had short brown hair with blonde highlights and an earring in one ear. Gay much? Cale had short greasy dirt brown hair with a zitty face and crooked teeth, while Charlotte had long brown hair and a pretty face. What a trio.

"Give it to me."

Brian looked up. "What did ya say, bitch?" He grinned mockingly. "Nah. It's too…Freakish."

Then he took my page in two hands, and just as he was about to rip it, something snapped and I pushed him into Cale and Charlotte.

Cale glared and pushed me against my table and I kicked him between his legs. "You fucking bitch!"

He fell to the ground and Brian started towards me. He grabbed me and twisted my arm when a voice commanded, "Stop!"

We all looked up to see a beautifully pale man with black hair slicked back and piercing blue eyes wearing a black sweater, black jacket and black slacks. Brian let go of me and I sat down, rubbing my arm. "You three go sit down." He had a thick French accent. He knelt down beside Cale. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

He shook his head and stood up slowly. A couple girls giggled as Cale slowly walked over to his seat.

Mr. _Gorgeous-too-old-for-me _walked over and picked up my crumpled drawing. He set it on the table and smoothed it out. He studied it and I shrunk back in my chair, wishing I could disappear.

"I like it," He said. "Very interesting." He seemed to take in the pen mark and reached into his pocket and pulled out an eraser type thing. I watched his concentrated expression as he studied the paper. In a swift movement of his long fingers, he traced the pen mark with it, turning it white, shadowed the mark and then traced the outline of my drawing with his pen. "There you are." He turned it towards me.

"Thank you," I whispered shyly.

He smiled at me and walked to the front of the room. He took his jacket off and set it on Mr. Keith's chair. He smiled at us like nothing had happened and began speaking. "I am Hannibal Lecter. I will be teaching your class for the next week or so."

I spent most of the time staring at this new teacher as the class asked him questions like, "How old are you?" "Where are you from?" "Are you married?" "Do you have kids?" "Are you _single_?" Blech.

"Yes, I am." He smiled.

"Well," Charlotte said. "If you are only 22,"_Whoa, what? Hmm… _"Maybe we could-"

I snorted and everyone turned to look at me._ Avert eyes, avert eyes._

He began talking to us about hearts or something. Speaking of hearts, mine was beating awfully fast.

The bell made me jump as everyone stood up. I stood up and gathered my notebook, drawing and textbook. I waited for almost everyone to leave the room before I began to walk out. I suddenly felt two hands shove me foreword into Cale. I turned to see Charlotte, laughing. Cale grabbed my books and threw them across the room. I was faintly aware that Dr. Lecter turned his head toward us.

Flustered, I turned to pick my stuff up when an invisible foot stepped out and tripped me. The sound of laughs echoed in the hall while everyone left. I sighed.

Someday I am going to get a knife – a big knife and but every single one of them. I swear they will scream and beg for-

Hello…?

A hand appeared in front of me, my black pen in it. I reluctantly grabbed it. "Uh…thank you."

"You're welcome." A thick French accent replied. I looked up to see Dr. Lecter's curious blue eyes. He smiled, but there was something off about his smile…like something was missing. He held out his hand and I took it, standing up. "Now tell me," He grinned. "How did you take notes when you didn't have your pen?"

"Um…I…" _Crap._

He chuckled. "You better be heading out, Melanie."

"K." I walked out.

So… Dr. Hannibal GORGEOUS Lecter noticed I was staring at him the while class period. _Craaaaaaappppp…_  
As I was walking home, I felt someone with me. I turned around, no one was there.  
As I started walking again, a car horn made me jump out of my skin.  
The car pulled up to the sidewalk, but instead of the chief, I saw Dr. Lecter!  
"Hello Melanie. You know, you shouldn't be out in this cold. Would you like a ride?"  
For some reason, the thought of having someone offer give me a ride home in a week made me feel guilty and embarrassed. Did I really look that weak?  
"No Thank you Dr. Lecter."  
"Are you sure?" He smiled, but his eyes were filled with concern.  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"Alright. See you tomorrow."  
"Bye bye."  
And he drove off.  
I started walking again, and I felt another person behind me. I looked, thinking I was being paranoid when someone grabbed me, and another person put their hand over my mouth. I started kicking and trying to scream, but I was too weak to fight them off…

_Brian, Cale, and Charlotte._

I was still trying to break free as they carried me to what looked like an old cemetery. I kicked Cale in the face with my boot and he dropped my legs and yelled in pain and anger.  
"You should save your energy." Brian said in my ear. They all laughed. There was a patch of grass that seemed to be inhabited by homeless people, unlike the rest of the cemetery.  
Brian and Charlotte grabbed my arms and drug me there where they dropped me. Cale was still in pain.  
"Alright bitch," Brian said, holding up a knife. "You run or scream, you get cut got it?" They all laughed and smiled.  
I nodded. What else was I supposed to do?  
Without warning, they started tearing my clothes off me and laughing. Then Cale put a blindfold on me as I tried to turn my head, Brian put a slash in my chest. I yelped in pain. They laughed and laughed.  
I heard Cale and Charlotte hooting in laughter then I heard a small package being ripped open.  
"You know Brian," Charlotte said. "You don't need one of those considering she's so skanky!"  
"Nope," Cale said. I held back a scream when I felt his finger in me. "She's still a virgin!" The rest of them laughed at me.  
"There's a shocker, Freak!"  
Suddenly, before I thought about them cutting me, I screamed.  
I suddenly heard a voice in the distance! "Hey!"  
Then I heard Cale mumble curses under his breath, and then I heard footsteps running away from me. I was past crying, I was heaving.  
Someone ran up to me and mumbled profanities. When he/she slid the blindfold off my head, I saw his piercing blue eyes filled with anguish.  
"Are you alright?" He said breathlessly.  
I tried to talk, but instead, I threw up. (Charming huh?) But I didn't care. He pulled my black hair back and when I was done, he put his coat over me and went over and picked up my clothes.  
I was shaking too much to thank him. I put on my shirt, which had a hole in it and pulled my jeans and underwear on. I tried to stand, but nearly fell over. Dr. Lecter caught me.  
Without hesitation, I threw my arms around him and cried some more.  
"Come on; let's go get you cleaned up."  
He took me to his hotel and helped me to the shower.  
"Just knock when you're done or need help with anything. I'll put your clothes in the washer."  
"Thank you-" My voice cracked and sounded weak. Probably from the screaming.  
He walked out and shut the door. I just stood there in the shower and breathed.  
After I walked out of the shower and pulled a towel over me, I knocked on the door.  
Dr. Lecter slowly opened it. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes. I-um." I opened the door.  
"You clothes aren't quite finished yet, but I have something you can wear if that's alright. I called your mom."  
My heart went through my chest. _"What?"_  
"I didn't know if you wanted me to tell her, so I said we were studying up to get your grades better. She said it was okay. I asked if we could go somewhere to eat and she said it was fine." He smiled.  
He held out a pair of shorts that looked almost like boxers and a t-shirt. He pulled the door closed and I put the clothes on.

That's a little weird. Most adults would be all like, _"WE HAVE TO TELL!"_ What's up with _him?_  
I sighed. The clothes smelled pretty good, actually. I walked out and he was leaning on the wall beside the bathroom.  
"Where do-" He took the towel and put it in a hamper. "Dr. Lecter-"  
"Hannibal."  
"Uh…k…Why did you help me?"  
He raised his eyebrows as if I told him I was from Pluto. "Why wouldn't I?"  
I shrugged. "Not a lot of people I know would."  
"Would your best friend?"  
"No, she'd go get the cops." If I had one.  
He sighed. "You can go sit down on the couch. I'll make us some dinner." He smiled.  
"Okay." I walked down the endless hallway to an area with a large couch and fireplace that was lit. I really wasn't all that hungry; in fact I was a little dizzy.  
I just sat there when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped.  
"Sorry." He said smiling. "Didn't mean to frighten you."  
"It's okay."  
He sat next to me. "Here." He handed me a glass of water.  
I took a drink. I couldn't believe how thirsty I was. He took the empty glass and walked back into the kitchen, wherever that was. This was a pretty fancy hotel. He must be loooaaaddeeddd….  
A few minutes later, he sat beside me. I threw my arms around him again for some reason.

He sighed, then pulled away.  
"It's time to eat."

_**A/N: I hope you like it so far. I promise it will get better! Thanks for reading! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the dinner table, I felt out of place. He was so beautiful, and so is his house. It's amazing that a 22 year old could afford this. "Did your parents help you through medical school?"

His face sort of hardened, then went solemn. "No. They died when I was young."

"Oh. Sorry I asked."

He smiled reassuringly. I'll be honest; his smile kind of freaked me out.

"Who did you live with?"

"I lived in an orphanage in Lithuania, but I ran away when I was 16 and moved in with my aunt until I was 20."

"Do you still talk a lot with your aunt?"

He paused. "Not as much as I wish I could." He smiled.

"Do you have any other family?"

"No." Hannibal said flatly.

"Your parents died and you were an only child?" _Dang, I couldn't handle that!_

"No, um..."

"I'm sorry," My voice got quiet. "I'm asking too many questions..."

"No, it's fine. My sister died when I was 8."

"How old was she?"

His face hardened again, and then went soft. "Three-about four years old."

My mouth dropped open in shock. I opened my mouth to ask how, and then closed it again.

He once again smiled his smirk-y smile. "It's okay. She had pneumonia after my parents died."

"So you don't have...anyone?"

"I manage. You haven't eaten much, you better hurry, and I told your mom I'd bring you back at 7."

"What time is it?"

"5 thirty."

We ate in silence for a moment, and then something hit me. "You're from Lithuania?"

He looked up, startled I had spoken. "Yes. I lived there for 16 years, and then when I went to Medical school, I lived in Paris until I moved here about two years ago."

"Well that explains a lot." I blurted, and then felt my face get red.

Hannibal cocked his head and smirked. "Explains what?"

_How you are so amazingly gorgeous with looks that would make a Vampire run in shame. _"You're accent."

He looked down at his plate and took a bite trying not to laugh. "Yes. That's where my accent comes from."

"Ah." I looked down at my plate also and my face was really hot. _Oh he knew what you meant!_

"Can I ask you something?" He said, startling me.

"Yes."

"Why are you so normal?"

_Huh? _"Normal?"

"Well, after what had just happened... you seem so... placid about it."

"Oh. Uh..."

"What's on your mind right now?"

_I'd rather not answer that...ha. _"Wondering about you."

He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. "What do you mean?"

"How did you go through life with no one but the orphanage?" Hell, it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Like I said, I ran away." _His accent is messing with my head haha._

"But without your sister, your mom..."

"After our parents died, my sister and were captured by German war criminals. Very uncommon nowadays, but it happened. When she got pneumonia and there was no food..." He seemed suddenly spaced out.

"They..." I couldn't say it. That's horrible.

"Yes."

I was shocked. "Well, did you ever find them after the war?"

"Yes."

"You're going to think I'm a freak like everyone else does, but if I was you, even at 8, I would have killed them before anyone could even _think _about catching me."

He didn't say anything; he just sort of had that smirk on his face.

After dinner, I insisted on helping him do the dishes, but what I got was an order to lay on the couch. Hannibal told me to go sit down on the couch and take a nap before he took me home.

As I lay there, I just sighed. I heard Hannibal suddenly drop something and said a _'not-nice word' _as my mom would put it. I was about to sit up when I heard his footsteps coming, so I laid on the couch, closed my eyes and breathed out my mouth.

I felt his cool hand on my forehead, and then heard him sigh. I opened my eyes slowly and he smiled.

"I thought you were asleep."

"No, just resting, though I'm not that tired."

"You're not?"

"No, my body's exhausted, but my brain's on full alert." I sighed. "I hate it."

"Are you hurting?"

I shook my head.

"Okay." He sighed, but it was almost a growl. "I don't know what to do. I would call the police, but Brian's dad is the fucking lawyer for all the low-life junkies that would kill and rape and..."

"Hannibal." I stared up at his angry face, and when he looked back at me, he smiled, though something was off about it.

"I apologize. But when I saw Brian push you against the wall, then Charlotte push you into him at the end of class..." He had rage in his eyes again.

Without hesitation, I put my hands on both sides of his face and looked into his eyes as I sat up. "It's okay."

He jumped up, frightening me. "It sure as hell is NOT okay! The oblivion in this town! It's not right! I-" He growled again. "Je suis malades de ce putain injustice qui ne peut jamais être manipulés. Il suffit de voir! Cette belle fille obtenu violées droit en dehors de façon ouverte et personne ne s'en soucie! Et les bâtards que n'a qu'il vont être désolé si elles peuvent lutte pour eux-mêmes!"

"Hannibal! Stop!"

He looked dazed for a moment, but when he looked at me, I saw sorrow. "I'm very sorry. You can't understand French can you?" He smiled.

"No. Why? What did you say?"

He smirked. "Let's not go there."

"Oh." But I couldn't keep from laughing.

"It's definitely not something I usually say in the presence of a lady." He laughed too.

There was silence for a moment, but I cracked a joke. "You know, in a few weeks, I'm going to know what you said."

"You're going to learn French?"

"Yep." I joked. "Hey, um...What am I supposed to do if my mom sees the bruises?" I looked down at my arms.

"Hm." He thought for a moment. "You're not going to tell her?"

"No way. She has enough to worry about than me."

Hannibal gave me a strange look. "I cannot figure out why you are so selfless, but people still mess with you."

2 days later - Sunday

I studied a few word and phrases in French so I could talk to Hannibal. Well, flirt really, but that's beside the point. "Mellie! Someone's here for you!"

"Damn." I walked down the stairs and looked. It was Hannibal Lecter.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Huh?"

"Our biology plans?" _What?_

"Oh. Right. Bye mom." I slipped on my gray sweater and went out to his car.

As I entered the expensively beautiful black car, I tried to ignore my mother hiding behind a curtain watching my biology "Doctor Speaker" thing with me.

_He's not the one you need to worry about._

"What's wrong?" Hannibal's soothing French voice startled me. "Did you tell your mom?"

"Hell no!"

"Then what is it?"

"I feel sort of...out of place."

His brows pulled together. "Why is that?"

"You have so many nice, amazing things, and you are so...um..."

He chuckled. "Do not worry about that, Melanie I don't care about these things while I'm with someone else to enjoy them with."

He drove up a huge hill and parked by the cemetery gates.

"Um..."

"It's alright; I just wanted to have some peace and quiet."

"Okay..."

I started to get out, but he said to wait.

He walked over and opened the door.

"_That's_ what you told me to wait for? Why are you such a gentleman?"

"I try to be because rudeness is epidemic." (A/N: Heehee)

"Okay..._crazy..."_

He just chuckled and held out his hand. I stared at it like a moron. He chuckled again and grabbed my hand anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As I entered the expensively beautiful black car, I tried to ignore my mother hiding behind a curtain watching my biology "Doctor Speaker" thing with me.

_He's not the one you need to worry about._

"What's wrong?" Hannibal's soothing French voice startled me. "Did you tell your mom?"

"Heck no!"

"Then what is it?"

"I feel sort of...out of place."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Why is that?"

"You have so many nice, amazing things, and you are so...um..."

He chuckled. "Do not worry about that, Melanie. I don't care about these things while I'm with someone else to enjoy them with." He smirked again.

He drove up a huge hill and parked by the cemetery gates.

"Um..."

"It's alright; I just wanted to have some peace and quiet."

"Okay..."

I started to get out, but he said to wait.

He walked over and opened the door.

"_That's_ what you told me to wait for? Why are you such a gentleman?"

"I try to be because rudeness is epidemic." (Me: haha Sorry, I had to!)

"Okay...crazy..."

He just chuckled and held out his hand. I stared at it like a moron. He chuckled again and grabbed my hand anyway.

He unlocked the gates with a key I didn't see he even had, and motioned me to follow him.

As we walked toward the back of the cemetery, I started to feel uneasy.

Hannibal apparently noticed. "It's okay." And squeezed my hand gently.

We reached the end of the path and he reached into his tote bag and pulled out a green blanket. He laid it out and moved so I could sit on it. I did, and then he reached into his bag and pulled out two biology textbooks.

"Why do you have those?"

"I told your mother we would study. I'm a man of my word." He smirked/smiled again.

After about 30 minutes, He lies on his back and put the book over his face.

I leaned over and removed it from his beautiful face. He smiled and propped his head on his hand.

Without thinking, I leaned over and gently kissed his soft lips. I felt him stiffen, the let a breath out of his nose. When he tried to pull away, all he did was accidentally fall to his back, carrying me with him. I gently parted my lips for air, and he saw that as an opportunity.

I tangled my hand through his dark hair and he ran his hand down my spine, making me shiver. I felt a smile spread under the kiss from him, and I bit my lip. But he grabbed my lips with his and moved his hands down to the back of my thighs, and I felt something wash over me. It startled me and I tried to pull back, but he held me closer and whispered: "It's okay, it's normal."

_He felt it?_

He rolled so that I was under him and he had his hands on both sides of my face, and still had his lips pressed to mine.

I felt his hands go up my thighs and accidentally gasped. He immediately pulled back.

"Sorry."

He apparently realized the scarring event yesterday scared me.

"It's okay." I smiled.

He looked into my eyes, the suddenly looked away. I moved gently and lay back onto the blanket. I didn't understand.

"Hannibal?"

He turned his head to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled solemnly. "Nothing."

I suddenly realized: "It's the age difference isn't it?"

He looked at me surprised.

"If so, then that's stupid because I'm 16 and you're only 19. I don't see..."

"It's not the age difference. I just don't think its right, at least not for now."

_Oh. I see._ I sighed. _I suppose there isn't a reason he should like me. After all, he's got plenty of people to pick from. HE'S A FREAKING DOCTOR! What did I think was so special that he would love me for?_

"Why are you crying?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not." I said.

I saw his hand brush a tear away from my cheek.

"Oh."

"Why are you-?"

"Can we go?"

"What?" He asked, startled by my sudden want to leave.

"I just-"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" I said too loudly. "No, I just...What time is it?"

"It's only about one. I told your mother I would bring you back at about 3. Why do you-"

"Please Hannibal!"

"But what-"

"Please!" And I ran down to the gate.

After I ran to the gates, Hannibal ran up to me quickly. I tried to open the gate, but it was locked. I felt hands on my shoulders and turned around. I gazed up into his eyes and I saw there was sadness in them.

"Melanie..."

I cried. I freaking cried.

He moved his hands from my shoulders and embraced me. "Please tell me."

"You can't love me." I sobbed into his chest.

There was a pause. Then a sigh. "Why do _you _think I can't?"

"You...It's not right."

"What do you mean, Melanie?"

"I'm nothing compared to you. Compared to a lot of people."

He growled under his breath again. "Do you see what they do? They make you feel worthless, like you're nothing! Let me tell you Melanie!" He looked at me, and had a look of rage that I couldn't fathom, but it did frighten me.

"You are everything! You are beautiful, smart and talented! If anyone tells you different. Then I'll -

"Hannibal!" I was really scared now. What was up with him?

He looked sort of dazed for a moment, and then looked at me. "I'm sorry." and walked away. Just like that, just walked quickly to the fence, climbed it and ran into the dark woods behind the cemetery.

"Hannibal!" No answer.

"Hannibal!"

_What if he does something to himself? I can't let that happen!_

So I ran, I tried to climb the gate, but fell halfway there.

"Hannibal!" Nothing.

"Hannibal Please!"

I climbed up again, and when I got up, I scratched my stomach, but dropped to the ground, fell over, and ran. I didn't stop running and calling his name until I heard a scream.

I followed silently and quickly. If he heard me, he may kill himself more quickly. _I have to save him!_

I walked and saw him, stood behind a tree. Then I saw he wasn't the one screaming.

It was Cale.

"I knew you would be here, Cale." Hannibal said. "That's why I brought Melanie here, but I doubt she wants to see this right now, she's having a hard time. Do you know why?"

I moved to the other side of the tree to see Cale of the ground, and had a screwdriver in his left leg. I've seen it in movies but what the hell?

"B-b-b-b-b-because w-w-w-we..."

"Yes, you scarred her for life. You know what though, her mind will heal." he held up a shovel. "You however, Will not."

The shovel landed with a bang through his neck and I jumped. I had to do a double take. What just happen? Did Hannibal just kill Cale? Then my mind went blank. My body reacted faster, and my brain felt numb. My lips said "Hannibal!" and my legs carried me swiftly back through the woods.

Hannibal just murdered someone for me...

I was running and not stopping. My lungs were on fire, but my body wouldn't stop moving. I wasn't thinking, my mind couldn't register what had just happened. He was following me, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I was still running.

"Melanie! Please!"

I didn't stop. Then I felt a snap, and I felt a branch under me crack and I tripped over it and fell. Again.

He caught up to me. "Melanie…"

"Why...Do...why..."

"listen to me. You have to trust me."

"You've done it before haven't you?" The words spilled out before I could grab them.

"Yes."

"Is that why you moved to America?"

"Not exactly, but if I did stay in France, I would be dead by now."

I was still helpless on the ground, and having him tower over me felt uneasy.

"Melanie, when my sister died, I did find them. And I did kill them."

"How did you not get caught?"

"There wasn't much to go by in France. An Inspector knew, but he didn't have enough evidence."

"How did he know?"

"He put the pieces together." There was something he wasn't telling me.

"What pieces?"

He sighed and looked me straight in the eye. "Cannibalism."

My mouth was even glued shut. He..._eats_ people? _**What**_**?**

He was still staring at me.

Even though he did, I had something to say to him... I couldn't take it anymore, so I just said it. "I love you. Now kill me."

He stepped back in disbelief. "What?"

"Kill me." I knew he didn't think I was serious, but I was. I couldn't be in love with someone who didn't love me-especially when he was a crazed criminal.

"Why do you want me to..." He looked at me curiously. "Why would I kill you?"

"Because, I want you to. I love you and I want you to kill me."

He leaned close to me. "I will never kill you. And you shouldn't love me."

I really couldn't understand this feeling I had. I didn't want to live anymore. It may have been shock, but I didn't care. I needed to die. I was helpless.

He just stared at me.

"You love me, and you want to die. I should have known."

"I love you and I should have seen who you were and who I was."

"I will _not _kill you." He said sternly, no emotion whatsoever on his face.

I got up, and walked numbly home.


End file.
